Sentimento Real, Amor Real
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria se, em uma noite de outono, a pessoa a quem ela mais ama se declarasse ? Seria um sonho... ou a realidade ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos, como vão ? Bom, antes de mais nada, tenho de dizer que esta é a minha primeira fic, e espero que me dêem uma oportunidade... na verdade, espero que ela tenha uma boa aceitação, mas vai depender de vocês se ela será ou não aceitável...

Enfim, eu deixo-os com a história a seguir, espero que gostem dela...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Card Captor Sakura, bem como seus personagens, não pertence a mim, e sim ao CLAMP. Apenas uso os personagens emprestados, e não lucro nada com isto.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Sentimiento Real, Amor Real", escrita por 0-Luna Love-0. A autora me deu permissão para traduzi-la.

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMENTO REAL, AMOR REAL<strong>

"As folhas caíam anunciando o outono, um outono que traria novos acontecimentos, e, apesar de não ter certeza, era o que pressentia o seu coração".

"Haviam se passado cinco anos desde a captura daquela carta que estava selada na antiga casa do mago Clow, e alguns anos depois que aquela carta fora capturada, Shaoran retornou e Sakura ficou muito contente, desde então eles formalizaram o seu relacionamento, claro que com o fato inconveniente de que Touya continua sendo o mesmo superprotetor e ciumento, mas ainda que ele negue, eu sei que está aceitando o relacionamento de Sakura, apesar de persistirem as constantes indiretas e os olhares quase assassinos entre Shaoran e Touya. Mas isso não é tudo; quase um ano e meio depois, Eriol retornou da Inglaterra, e desde então a amizade se fortaleceu ao ponto de Shaoran e Eriol me permitirem chamá-los por seus nomes, e eu também pedi-lhes que também me chamassem pelo meu nome... Ahh !... Como o tempo passou... e pensar que agora eu tenho 17 anos..."- estes eram os pensamentos de uma jovem de pele branca e cabelos negros.

- Tomoyo ? - chamou-a um rapaz de olhos azuis.

- Um.. Oh ! Sinto muito, Eriol, eu estava distraída, o que você estava dizendo ? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Que as aulas já terminaram... você estava mesmo bastante distraída ! - ele disse, com um sorriso.

- E você dizia que sou eu a distraída - disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Sim, era como se você estivesse sonhando acordada - concordou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e de olhos cor de âmbar.

- Ah, rapazes ! Não sejam maus, além do mais, eu só estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu nestes últimos cinco anos.

- Nossa ! Para ser sincero, eu não esperava que você ficasse melancólica por esse motivo, Tomoyo - Sakura disse-lhe, um pouco assombrada.

- Pois é, as aparências enganam, mas acho que sei porque Tomoyo está melancólica - Eriol disse aos seus amigos, com um sorriso divertido.

- Ah, é ? E por quê ? - perguntou Shaoran, com uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Acho que Tomoyo está com saudades de filmar Sakura em uma missão.

- Mas o que você está dizendo, Eriol !... Você não sabe do quanto sinto saudades de voltar a ver a magnífica Sakura em ação, usando um dos meus trajes feitos especialmente para ela, e ainda mais agora, tendo uma magnífica presença, que deixaria todos deslumbrados - ela dizia, com estrelinhas nos olhos, enquanto que sobre as cabeças de todos surgiam gotas.

- Ah, Tomoyo, que coisa que você fala - disse a castanha, sorrindo nervosamente.

- Só a você ocorre essa idéia, Tomoyo - disse Shaoran, surpreso pelo que fora dito pela amiga de sua noiva.

- Bom, mudando de assunto, vocês não acham que já está na hora de irmos ? - disse o rapaz de óculos, ao notar que não havia ninguém pelos arredores.

-Já está mesmo na hora de nós irmos. Sakura, vamos juntos até à sua casa ?

- Ora ! Qualquer pessoa diria que vocês desejam mais privacidade do que a que já têm, quem sabe que tipo de coisa você está tramando para querer ficar a sós com Sakura - disse, com malícia, a jovem de cabelos negros.

- O que você está dizendo; além disso, ele só vai me acompanhar até em casa - disse sua amiga, muito enrubescida com o comentário.

- Eu sei, mas lembre-se que você está só em casa hoje, porque até onde sei, seu irmão vai trabalhar até mais tarde, e seu pai não vai chegar até amanhã.

- Escute, como você sabe disso, Tomoyo ? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Porque Sakura me contou durante o intervalo.

- Bom, mas seja como for, não é para você ficar pensando mal - ele disse, em um tom de voz ameno, apesar de que havia um certo rubor por causa das insinuações que Tomoyo fizera, se bem que, claro, ele sabia que ela apenas estava brincando quando dissera aquilo.

- Também já é hora de irmos - disse o rapaz de olhos azuis, ao notar os apuros pelos quais seu amigo Shaoran estava passando, se bem que, de certo modo, queria também fazer eco com Tomoyo, mas teve um pouco de pena dele.

- Sim, você tem razão - disse Sakura, tentando fazer desaparecer o rubor da sua face - Vamos, Shaoran ? - disse ela, com um cálido sorriso.

- Claro, minha flor, vamos - ele respondeu, em um tom amável e doce.

- Ai ! Que lindos vocês ficam, juntos - suspirou Tomoyo, emocionada. Tanto em Sakura quanto em Shaoran surgiu uma gota, e se ruborizaram com o comentário, porque a amiga sempre se mostrava assim, emocionada.

- Bom, então nos vemos depois - disse Eriol, amavelmente.

- Sim, nos vemos ! - disseram, ambos, e se foram.

- Vamos, Tomoyo ? - perguntou a ela, que sorria de maneira amistosa, depois de fazer um gesto de despedida para os amigos.

- Claro - disse ela, sem apagar o sorriso do rosto.

Durante o caminho, eles iam conversando sobre diversos assuntos, e, quando já quase estavam seguindo para as suas respectivas casas...

- Ei, Tomoyo - ele disse, para chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Sim ?... O que há ?... Você quer falar algo ? - ela perguntou, um pouco intrigada.

- Não, eu apenas me perguntava se você tem algo para fazer, esta tarde - ele esclareceu, com um de seus sorrisos amáveis.

- Na verdade, não - ela respondeu , um pouco inquieta com aquela pergunta.

- Então, diga, você gostaria de ir ao cinema ? - ele perguntou, com um leve rubor em suas faces.

- Claro ! A que horas ? - ela respondeu, também com um leve rubor e um sorriso.

- O que você acha de cinco da tarde ?

- Para mim está bem.

- Certo, então eu passo por aqui às quinze para as cinco - ele disse, com um sorriso.

- Eh ! Com... combinado - ela concordou, um pouco nervosa.

- Então, nós nos vemos mais tarde - e, após dizer isso, ele segurou a sua mão e depositou um beijo nela, fazendo com que Tomoyo ficasse vermelha.

- Eh !.. Eh... Nós nos vemos logo mais... até logo - ela disse, nervosamente, e tentando evitar o olhar de Eriol.

E assim eles se despediram, seguindo os caminhos para as suas respectivas casas. Cabia ressaltar que, depois de ter retornado após um ano e meio, Eriol foi estabilizando a amizade com Tomoyo, mas, com o passar do tempo, tanto ele quanto ela haviam começado a ter sentimentos não apenas de amizade, mas o problema era que nenhum deles havia se atrevido a dizer o que sentia. Eriol não o fazia porque temia que Tomoyo o rejeitasse, e ela não o fazia porque temia arruinar a amizade que tinha com ele.

* * *

><p>E na casa de Tomoyo...<p>

- Ai, meu Deus ! O que eu visto ?... sei que nós só vamos ao cinema, mas estou tão nervosa que não sei o que pensar - dizia uma Tomoyo visivelmente nervosa, e que dava voltas e mais voltas por todo o quarto, enquanto que suas roupas eram jogadas pelo quarto, já que ela não encontrava o que vestir. Visivelmente com os nervos à flor da pele, ela verificava nos mínimos detalhes a roupa que escolhia, e estava tão aflita que...

- Aaaahh ! Não pode ser, eu só tenho quinze minutos antes que ele se aborreça por ficar esperando por mim.

De fato, o tempo havia voado, e ela tinha pouco tempo para ficar pronta, pois Tomoyo sabia que Eriol era muito pontual com as horas, e o que ela menos queria era fazê-lo esperar.

- Tomoyo ? Posso entrar ? - perguntou uma mulher de cabelo curto, do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto.

- Claro, mamãe, entre.

- Tomoyo, o que houve ? Ouvi você gritar e fiquei preocupada, por acaso aconteceu algo de mal ? - ela perguntou, com curiosidade, pois ela nunca tinha visto sua filha assim, notara que ela estava nervosa e bastante aflita, e, além disso, o seu quarto estava um desastre, pois as suas roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados.

- Ah ! É que eu não sei o que vestir, mamãe, e eu tenho pouco tempo - ela disse, com um tom de cansaço.

- Mas aonde você vai ? Eu nunca tinha visto você tão nervosa assim.

- Ah ! É... é.. é que... Eriol me convidou para ir ao cinema - ela explicou, com um sorriso nervoso e um leve rubor.

- Então é isso ! Mas, filha, você não precisa se preocupar tanto, e, além do mais, o que quer que você vista lhe cai muito bem, e até mesmo Eriol já disse isso - ela disse, entendendo o porquê da atual situação de sua filha.

- É mesmo... mas é que... - ela disse, ainda ruborizada por causa do que sua mão havia dito.

- Não se preocupe, filha, você vai ver que tudo vai ficar bem - ela disse, abraçando a sua filha.

Com certeza, Sonomi havia aceitado muito bem a Eriol, e claro que ela, às vezes, dizia a si mesma que eles formavam um lindo casal, apesar de que na primeira vez em que pensara nisso, se aborrecera consigo mesma, mas após uma conversa com Fujitaka (com quem pouco a pouco foi tendo confiança para conversar, sem recriminá-lo pelo fato de ele ter-lhe tirado a sua querida prima Nadeshiko), conseguira entender melhor e terminara aceitando o fato de que, cedo ou tarde, sua filha seguiria o seu caminho e ela não poderia evitá-lo, e por isso agora ela tentava animar a sua filha, pois Sonomi sabia que Tomoyo estava apaixonada por Eriol.

- Está bem, mamãe, mas o que a senhora me sugere ?

- Bem... que tal isto ? - ela perguntou, segurando um vestido azul-celeste.

- É perfeito ! - Tomoyo aprovou, com um sorriso.

* * *

><p>E na casa de Eriol...<p>

- Amo Eriol, o que está fazendo ? E aonde vai ? - indagou tranqüilamente um pequeno gato negro, que estava sobre o sofá com um livro consideravelmente grosso.

- Vou ao cinema, é que convidei Tomoyo para ir comigo ao cinema, Spinel - ele respondeu um pouco nervoso, mas o mais calmamente que pôde.

- Ah ! Entendi... então tem um encontro com a senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji - ele disse calmamente.

- Algo assim... eu apenas convidei-a para ir ao cinema, isso é tudo - ele disse, com um sorriso gentil e com um leve rubor em sua face, o que não passou despercebido ao seu guardião.

- Bem, eu só perguntei porque estava notando um amo bastante nervoso e inquieto.

Spinel dissera aquilo sem malícia, mas só de ouvi-lo Eriol se surpreendeu e ficou muito mais nervoso, tanto que deixou cair o copo que havia enchido de água.

- Amo... Eriol ? Posso entrar ? - perguntou uma jovem de aproximadamente 25 anos e cabelos castanhos.

- Claro, entre - ele respondeu, tentando se acalmar.

- Mas o que houve aqui ? Eu escutei alguma coisa se quebrando, e decidi vir até aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Não se preocupe, Nakuru, não foi nada - ele respondeu enquanto apanhava os restos do copo quebrado.

- Ah, não ? Então, o que aconteceu com este copo, hein ?... E por que você está tão nervoso ?... E por que está tão ruborizado ? - ela dizia maliciosamente, tentando extrair a verdade de Eriol.

- Eh... eu...

- Nakuru ! Não seja desrespeitosa com o amo ! Como você se atreve a perguntar isso ? - censurou Spinel, aborrecido com todas as perguntas que ela fazia a Eriol.

- Pergunto porque quero saber, e você não devia se irritar tanto, Spi - ela disse, bem calmamente.

- Não me chame de Spi ! É degradante que me chamem assim - ele retrucou, aborrecido.

- Ai ! Mas que coisa... que gênio... mas, de qualquer jeito, você vai me responder, Eriol - disse ela, voltando o olhar para o seu amo, que havia se mantido calado, e sorria pelo modo como discutiam os seus guardiões.

Quando Eriol viu que Nakuru tinha voltado à carga, ele não pôde evitar se enrubescer e...

- Bem... a verdade é que... vou sair com... Tomoyo - ele revelou, um tanto quanto nervoso, e evitando o olhar de sua guardiã para que esta não notasse o seu rubor.

- Oh ! É mesmo ? Então você tem um encontro, hein ! Estou vendo que enfim decidiu-se... e diga se já se declarou - dizia ela travessamente, enquanto dava cotoveladas no braço do rapaz.

Diante dessa situação, Eriol não conseguiu evitar e ficou ainda menos à vontade, ele nem mesmo conseguia entender porque não era capaz de declarar-se para Tomoyo, o seu medo de ser rejeitado ficava mais forte quando tentava fazê-lo, e por mais de uma vez ele tentou fazer isso, mas sempre terminava dando um giro de 360 graus e mudando drasticamente de assunto.

- Bem... então... na verdade... não - ele disse, quase em um sussurro.

- Como não ? Mas Eriol... ela é uma jovem linda, e nota-se o quanto você gosta dela, não entendo porque você ainda não fez isso - ela disse, quase gritando; não esperava que seu amo fosse tímido com Tomoyo, até porque, no tempo em que passaram na Inglaterra, seu amo sempre mostrou-se firme no momento de falar com todas as jovens que se aproximavam dele, ainda que... agora que pensava a respeito, ele nunca havia se interessado por nenhuma.

- Nakuru ! Isso não lhe diz respeito, são assuntos pessoais do amo, e nós não devemos interferir - disse Spinel, novamente aborrecido com a atitude da guardiã, ele sabia que seu amo temia ser rejeitado, mas parecia que o que se dizia a Nakuru entrava por um ouvido e saía pelo outro.

- Ai ! Não grite, além disso parece que não me entende, a única coisa que eu quero é que Eriol seja feliz, e pelo visto - disse ela, voltando a fixar o seu olhar em Eriol - , é preciso dar um empurrãozinho para que ele perceba que, se não fizer isso agora, depois vai lamentar.

-Disso eu sei, mas devemos deixar que seja o amo quem decida por si próprio quando será o melhor momento - ele falou, um pouco mais calmo.

- Sim, eu sei, mas nesse ritmo, ele vai acabar perdendo a sua oportunidade - ela sentenciou, olhando para Eriol, que ainda estava vermelho e mantinha-se em silêncio.

- Eh !... Claro que isso... mas... é que... - ele tentava, sem conseguir articular uma frase inteira. Agora Eriol entendia seu amigo Shaoran, quando ele ficava sem fala e ficava vermelho quando estava com Sakura, ele compreendia esse nervosismo extremo que o amigo costumava ter, e se perguntava o que ele diria caso o visse naquela situação.

Na situação atual, Eriol sabia que não chegaria a lugar nenhum, e por isso vestiu a sua jaqueta, pegou as chaves de casa e caminhou até à porta.

- Bem... já está tarde... tenho de ir, não quero fazê-la esperar - disse ele, tentando acalmar os seus nervos, mas antes de ir, Nakuru segurou-o pelo braço e...

- Concordo, que tudo corra bem... mas lembre-se, é agora ou nunca; é melhor saber que você foi rejeitado do que viver de ilusões que só trarão dor ao seu coração - disse a jovem, com ternura e tranqüilidade, para em seguida soltar o seu braço e beijar o seu rosto.

- Certo, eu voltarei mais tarde - ele disse com um sorriso, e saindo do quarto.

Sabia que Nakuru tinha razão, ele devia fazer isso, independente de ser rejeitado ou não, até porque assim deixaria de sofrer com a incerteza.

Alargou seu sorriso e olhou para o seu relógio, tinha oito minutos para chegar à casa dela, obviamente a conversa com os seus guardiães havia se estendido, e ele não havia se dado conta da hora...

- Enfim... as circunstâncias o merecem - ele deu um suspiro, em seguida fez alguns movimentos com suas mãos e seu corpo flutuou no ar. Fazendo uso de sua magia, ele dirigiu-se até o seu destino.

* * *

><p>Já na casa de Tomoyo...<p>

- Bem, já estou quase pronta... como estou nervosa... mas o que há, eu apenas vou ao cinema com ele, e só... não acho que vá passar disso... apesar que... talvez... talvez... enfim eu consiga dizer-lhe que o amo - dizia a jovem, bastante nervosa, enquanto penteava o seu cabelo.

"Toc, toc, toc"... ela ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Entre - ela disse, amavelmente.

- Senhorita, um jovem a está esperando na sala - disse muito amavelmente uma mulher de meia-idade.

- Ah ! Deve ser ele... diga-lhe que vou descer daqui a pouco, Nasuna.

- Como desejar, senhorita - ela anuiu, saindo do quarto.

Tomoyo terminou de arrumar-se e desceu até à sala, ao se aproximar, pôde ouvir a voz de Eriol e de sua mãe, que conversavam sobre amenidades; sem pensar duas vezes, ela entrou na sala, cumprimentando-o.

- Boa tarde, Eriol ! - ela disse, com um amplo sorriso em seus lábios.

Eriol, ao ouvi-la, imediatamente pôs-se de pé, caminhou até ela, segurou sua mão e depositou um beijo nela.

- Boa noite, Tomoyo - ele respondeu, levantando o olhar e sorrindo-lhe.

Diante disso, ela não conseguiu evitar o rubor.

- Você está linda - ele disse, doce e amavelmente.

- Obrigada, mas você não fica atrás - ela respondeu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos enquanto ficavam enrubescidas as faces de ambos.

E parecia que ambos tinham combinado, Tomoyo usava um vestido azul-celeste decotado em "V" , que ficava entalhado em sua cintura, e com uma saia, não tão curta, chegava-lhe até à altura dos joelhos, usava um par de sandálias negras de salto baixo, que combinavam com a sua bolsa e os seus cabelos soltos. Por outro lado, Eriol vestia uma calça negra de linho, uma camisa branca de mangas curtas, mas vestia uma jaqueta azul-celeste sobre ela, e seu cabelo, um pouco despenteado, dava-lhe um toque realmente encantador e sexy.

- Então, vamos ? - ele perguntou, cordialmente.

- Certo... mamãe, nós já vamos - ela disse, enquanto se aproximava da mãe e dava-lhe um abraço.

- Até logo, cuide-se... - e dirigindo-se a Eriol: - Por favor, cuide bem dela, é minha única filha, quero-a sã e salva, sim ?

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Daidouji, ela ficará bem, eu prometo.

Em seguida, ambos saíram da mansão e foram para o cinema. Chegaram quase na hora as sessão das 5:15.

Quando o filme terminou, ambos saíram do cinema, caminhando e conversando sobre o filme.

- Bem, foi interessante... ei, você está com fome ? - ele perguntou amavelmente.

- Sim, e muita - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Então, vamos até aquele restaurante, o que você acha ?

- Está bem, vamos - ela disse, com um gentil sorriso.

Após entrarem, eles sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima à janela. A garçonete chegou e anotou os pedidos de ambos, ainda que tenha ficado bem claro que esta, ao ver Eriol, insinuou-se bastante para ele, se bem que Eriol, pelo contrário, não deu muita importância a isso e continuou a conversar com Tomoyo.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, e ambos não paravam de falar sobre tudo, até de coisas sem sentido, até que...

- Eriol ? Tomoyo ? - disse uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, com um pouco de dúvida.

- Oh !... Sakura ! Shaoran ! Que bom vê-los, mas o que estão fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Eriol, ao ver quem tinha falado.

- Viemos jantar. Sakura e eu decidimos sair - confidenciou ele, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ora, ora ! Digam-me onde estavam, porque nós não vimos vocês quando entramos - disse a jovem de cabelos negros com um toque de malícia.

- Estávamos naquela mesa - disse ela, apontando para uma mesa mais afastada das outras.

- Agora entendo porque não os tínhamos visto - disse Eriol.

- Escutem, e o que vocês estão fazendo aqui ? Achei estranho porque, até onde eu sabia, você não ia sair hoje, Tomoyo - disse Sakura, surpresa, e um pouco contente, uma vez que ela sabia a respeito dos sentimentos de Tomoyo.

- Bem... é que... foi algo imprevisto, porque eu não tinha planos para o dia de hoje - ela disse, um pouco sem jeito e com um certo nervosismo.

- Estou vendo - disse Shaoran, olhando de relance para Eriol - Você está muito bonita, Tomoyo - ele elogiou a beleza da amiga.

Depois disso, Tomoyo enrubesceu-se ainda mais, e... bem, para evitar que as coisas se tornassem complicadas, Sakura fez um gesto de aborrecimento face ao comentário feito por seu namorado, e, claro... o pobre Shaoran acreditou quela estava aborrecida de verdade.

- Ah ! Sakura, não fique com ciúmes... eu apenas fiz um elogio a Tomoyo, isso é tudo - ele falava com certo nervosismo.

- Eu sei, seu tonto... - ela disse carinhosamente - Mas... bem, não estou acostumada a você ficar elogiando outras mulheres - ela disse em tom zombeteiro e meloso, que fez com que Shaoran ficasse vermelho.

- Ei, não me digam que vão se aborrecer por causa de um simples elogio, ou sim ? - perguntou o rapaz de óculos.

- Claro que não. Além do mais, por que eu me aborreceria ? - retrucou Sakura com muita tranqüilidade.

- Então, você não estava aborrecida - disse Shaoran, surpreso.

- Claro que não, amor - disse ela, enquanto o abraçava - Olhe, já está tarde, você não acha que é hora de irmos ?

- Sim, já está um pouco tarde, nós temos de ir - ele concordou, ao notar que o tempo tinha voado.

- Nos vemos depois, sentimos muito por deixá-los - disse Sakura, lamentando um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, não tem problema - assegurou a jovem de olhos violeta.

- Sim, não se preocupem, nós nos vemos depois - disse Eriol, fazendo um gesto de despedida.

- Até logo ! - despediram-se ambos, e logo depois deixaram o restaurante.

- Puxa, eu ainda fico surpresa que, depois de três anos de noivado, eles ainda continuem sendo tão tímidos - ela comentou, enquanto observava ambos, até perdê-los de vista.

- Sim, é verdade, mas você não pode negar que é divertido vê-los sem jeito , cada vez que fazemos um comentário concernente a eles, não é mesmo ? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro, e além disso, é essa inocência que faz com que eles formem um belo casal, você não acha ? - ele disse, rindo com o que ele havia dito anteriormente.

- Com certeza - ele disse, rindo juntamente com ela.

Eles ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, e então decidiram que já estava quase na hora de voltarem, pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante. Na rua, soprava a brisa gelada de outono, fazendo com que Tomoyo sentisse frio, e por isso Eriol tirou a jaqueta e colocou-a sobre os ombros de Tomoyo. Detiveram-se no parque do Rei Pingüim, e sentaram-se em um dos bancos para observarem o firmamento, e...

- Sabe, Tomoyo... há algo que eu quero lhe dizer - ele disse, tentando manter a calma.

- Sim, diga - ela pediu, ansiosa para saber o que era.

- Bem... é que eu... - ele falava entrecortadamente, não sabia se ia em frente ou não, mas então voltou-lhe à mente o que Nakuru lhe dissera antes de ele sair de casa.

_**Flashback**_

_- Bem... já está tarde... tenho de ir, não quero fazê-la esperar - disse ele, tentando acalmar os seus nervos, mas antes de ir, Nakuru segurou-o pelo braço e..._

_- Concordo, que tudo corra bem, mas lembre-se, é agora ou nunca; é melhor saber que você foi rejeitado do que viver de ilusões que só trarão dor ao seu coração - disse a jovem, com ternura e tranqüilidade, para em seguida soltar o seu braço e beijar o seu rosto._

_- Certo, eu voltarei mais tarde - ele disse com um sorriso, e saindo do quarto._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- E então... o que é que você quer me falar ? - ela perguntou, um pouco impaciente, mas aparentando tranqüilidade e amabilidade.

Ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Eu preciso ser sincero com você, pois se eu não conseguir fazer isso agora, não vou conseguir nunca mais - ele suspirou e prosseguiu - Tomoyo, já faz bastante tempo que eu venho querendo dizer a você que... que eu... que eu... gosto muito de você - ele falou, finalmente, e esperou pela resposta ou reação dela.

Tomoyo, por outro lado, estava em estado de choque, será que estava sonhando, Eriol havia dito que gostava dela, isso era algo que ela realmente não esperava. Quando enfim ela reagiu, não conseguiu evitar de se enrubescer ao máximo, e...

- É... é sério ? - ela perguntava sem conseguir deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, como se quisesse encontrar em seus olhos algum indício de que ele estava brincando ou algo assim.

- Claro que sim... o que falei é a verdade, eu já não podia mais continuar escondendo isso, Tomoyo... eu não posso negar que te amo, minha querida Tomoyo - ele disse, com bastante doçura.

E a Tomoyo isso alegrou bastante, Eriol a amava, isso era suficiente e já não havia dúvidas a esse respeito, então os seus olhos brilharam de felicidade e...

- Eriol... você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, agora já não tenho dúvidas do seu amor, e, além do mais, eu... também te amo - ela confessou, e não esperou duas vezes, lançando-se nos braços de Eriol.

Diante disso, Eriol se surpreendeu, não esperava que ela também o amasse, mas então reagiu e correspondeu ao abraço de Tomoyo.

- Minha querida flor, não posso acreditar no quanto eu fui idiota por não ter falado antes e... - mas não pôde continuar porque ela pôs os seus dedos em seus lábios, fazendo-o se calar.

- Shh... não fale mais, até porque não foi apenas você quem deixou isso se prolongar... eu também fiz o mesmo - ela disse, olhando-o com doçura.

Ele não conseguiu resistir ao tê-la tão próxima de si, e por isso segurou-lhe pela cintura, aproximando-a mais de si, e com a sua outra mão, segurou com delicadeza o rosto de Tomoyo, e foi inclinando-se até ela.

Tomoyo, ao sentir-lhe as mãos em sua cintura e seu rosto, não pôde evitar que um calor subisse-lhe dos pés a cabeça, voltou o seu olhar para ele e viu-o aproximar-se, as batidas do seu coração aceleraram-se, e ele foi aproximando-se, para encurtar a distância.

Como em uma cena de contos de fadas, o beijo se consumou, a brisa soprou fazendo com que caíssem algumas folhas das árvores, o céu estava a descoberto e podiam-se ver claramente as estrelas e a Lua, que foram as testemunhas daquela cena.

Com os corações agitados e a falta de ar, eles se separaram, olharam-se fixamente nos olhos, como se quisessem ter certeza de que não estavam sonhando, a brisa fresca se fazia sentir, e eles estavam ali, abraçados e olhando-se nos olhos, até que...

- Obrigado - ele disse, olhando-a com doçura.

- Por que você está me agradecendo ? - ela perguntou, com grande dúvida e inquietação, pelo que Eriol havia dito.

- Porque graças a você, eu posso sentir-me completo... porque você tirou o vazio e a solidão do meu ser... por isso eu te agradeço - ele disse, tranqüila e gentilmente.

- De nada - ela disse, com um sorriso - Do mesmo, modo, também te agradeço por aceitar os meus sentimentos e por me amar como eu a você.

- De agora em diante, nosso amor será mais forte, e sempre serei seu, minha querida Tomoyo - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que alçava uma das mãos, e nela apareceu uma rosa vermelha, a qual ele deu a Tomoyo.

- Obrigada ! É muito linda - ela agradeceu, enquanto observava a rosa.

- Não tanto quanto você - ele disse, com um sorriso, o qual fez com que ela ficasse levemente enrubescida.

Depois de ficarem algum tempo no parque, Eriol decidiu que já estava na hora de levar Tomoyo, uma vez que já estava bastante tarde. Caminharam de mãos dadas até a Mansão Daidouji. O trajeto pareceu muito curto para ambos, mas enfim, o que mais se podia fazer, eles tinham de chegar em algum momento. Detiveram-se diante das grades da Mansão Daidouji...

- Bem, nós chegamos - disse o rapaz, tranqüilamente.

- Que pena, eu não queria que você fosse embora - ela disse, segurando Eriol pelo braço.

- Eu não vou embora para sempre, só por agora, isso é um até logo, você não acha ? - ele presenteou-a com um sorriso.

- Sim, eu sei... - ela disse, com um delicado sorriso nos lábios - Então, acho que está na hora de entrar.

- Imagino que sim - disse ele, com um débil sorriso, pois na verdade, não queria sair do lado de Tomoyo.

- Bem, nos vemos depois - ela caminhou em direção às grade, para abri-la, mas Eriol segurou o seu braço e puxou-a até ele, aprisionando-a pela cintura.

- Ainde você vai ? - ele perguntou com doçura e e astúcia - Não ia entrar sem se despedir de mim, ou ia ? - perguntou, olhando-a zombeteiramente.

- Claro que não, você realmente acha... só queria saber se você pediria, já que me despedi devidamente - ela disse, zombeteira, mas com o vermelho colorindo as suas bochechas.

- Claro que sim, você sabe que me tem caído aos seus pés, linda - ele disse, com um divertido sorriso.

- Claro que sim - ela disse, aproximando-se de Eriol , e ele dela, para em seguida unirem-se em um doce beijo que parecia durar uma eternidade. Bem na hora do beijo, apareceu o símbolo mágico de Eriol aos seus pés, iluminando-os com grande intensidade, e então eles se separaram, surpreendidos pelo repentino aparecimento do símbolo mágico.

- O que está havendo ? - ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Não sei, eu não fiz nada , e muito menos conjurei o meu símbolo mágico - ele respondeu, bastante surpreso e confuso pela aparição do símbolo, o qual continuava brilhando.

Então, vários raios de luz passaram exatamente por entre ambos, e apareceu uma carta diante de seus olhos surpresos; instintivamente, eles seguraram a carta ao mesmo tempo. Então a luz cessou e o símbolo desapareceu...

- O que aconteceu ?... E esta carta ? - perguntou ela, bastante confusa.

- Não, sei, mas... e isto... como é que - ele balbuciou, girando a carta para vê-la, quando Tomoyo soltou-a, e então viu na parte de trás da carta o seu símbolo mágico, e do outro lado uma jovem parecida com Tomoyo, com as mãos entrelaçadas e junto ao peito segurando um coração alado, e ao fundo podia ser vista uma cerejeira, e algumas pétalas ao redor da jovem.

- É linda ! Mas... achei que você não podia criar cartas, ou pode ?

- Eu também achava que não podia criar cartas, apenas quando fui Clow - ele esclareceu, ainda confuso.

- Mas... e esta carta ? - ela perguntou, igualmente confusa.

- Creio que ela nasceu do sentimento de amor que há entre nós... é algo como o que aconteceu a Sakura, se eu bem me lembro - e ele disse, puxando pela memória a ocasião em que Sakura lhe contara o que tinha acontecido quando Shaoran retornou de Hong Kong, e ela criou a carta que fundiu-se com a carta selada.

- Então você criou esta carta de modo não-intencional - Tomoyo concluiu, entendendo ao que ele se referia, pois sabia da carta que Sakura havia criado.

- Sim, provavelmente... mas assim mesmo ela é maravilhosa, você não acha ? - ele perguntou com um amplo sorriso.

- Sim, é maravilhosa e muito linda... e como se chama ? - ela perguntou, com curiosidade.

- Vejamos... - ele olhou para a parte inferior da carta - Chama-se Sentimento Real.

- É um lindo nome... acho que se refere aos nossos sentimentos, e você ? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Sim, e além do mais, acho que ela nasceu por nossa causa - ele sorriu.

- Mas eu não possuo magia - ela disse, confusa.

- Eu sei... mas lembre-se de que a maior magia é a do verdadeiro amor.

- É verdade, então esta carta pertence a nós dois - ela disse, retomando o seu sorriso.

- Sim, é isso mesmo - ele estendeu-lhe a carta para que ela a segurasse.

- Guarde-a - ele disse com ternura - Além do mais, eu vou poder vê-la sempre que quiser, porque você vai guardá-la, não vai ? - ela perguntou de modo amável e tranqüilo.

- Sim, está bem, eu a guardarei, principalmente porque esta é uma prova do nosso amor - ele disse, voltando a segurar Tomoyo pela cintura, e dando-lhe um doce e suave beijo.

- Bem, então, boa noite, Eriol - ela disse, com um sorriso, quando eles se separaram.

- Boa noite, minha querida Tomoyo - ele disse docemente fazendo um gesto, e começando a caminhar até sua casa.

Quando Tomoyo entrou em sua casa, todos já tinham adormecido, ela caminhou sigilosamente até o seu quarto para não acordar ninguém, entrou em seu quarto, e então..

- Ah, não ! Esqueci de devolver a jaqueta a Eriol... mas tudo bem, eu a devolvo amanhã - ela disse, tirando a jaqueta para guardá-la, e então alguma coisa saiu do bolso da jaqueta. Tomoyo pegou-a e viu que era outra carta.

- O que é isto ? - ela perguntou, ao vê-la, então viu o símbolo mágico de Eriol e, no lado inverso, a figura de um jovem parecido com Eriol, com uma rosa em suas mãos, e, assim como na outra carta, havia uma cerejeira ao fundo, e ao redor do jovem haviam pétalas de flores de cerejeira.

Tomoyo surpreendeu-se ao vê-la, e então viu o nome da carta.

- Amor Real... que linda, acho que eu irei mostrá-la e dá-la para ele, amanhã - ela disse, abraçando a carta, que, assim como a outra, havia nascido por causa do amor de ambos.

Naquela noite, ambos dormiram sentindo-se felizes por saberem que eram correspondidos, e que a maior prova disso eram as cartas Sentimento Real e Amor Real.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bem, espero que tenham gostado, e se não for pedir muito, espero por suas reviews...

* * *

><p><strong>NT 2:** Minha primeira incursão no fandom de Card Captor Sakura, e eu não pensei que seria com esta fic. Porque, para ser bem sincero, eu não estava pensando em traduzi-la, apenas queria uma fic para ler. Mas fui lendo e gostando dela, e decidi, então, traduzi-la. Espero que tenham gostado.

Merece alguma review ?


End file.
